The present invention relates to an optical sensor and an electronic device.
Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. 2016-115746 discloses an optical sensor that receives red light, blue light, and green light with a red filter, a blue filter, and a green filter. The optical sensor also receives infrared light by overlapping the red filter and one of the blue filter and the green filter. In the optical sensor, red, blue, and green are accurately detected by removing the influence of infrared light from the red, blue, and green.
It is desirable that the optical sensor be further improved.